He Believes In a Beauty
by Astryr Bonnefoy
Summary: Just a fluff story about the day Birch ran away from her home and went to go visit Iceland.


**Hey guys, this chapter goes out to anyone who wanted fluff between Bjork and Iceland. To be honest this chapter was quite hard to write because I myself don't ever see Birch with Iceland but hey I did this for anyone who is actually reading my crap haha! Once again thanks for reading and I'll talk about ideas I threw out the window when I was writing Debut.**

"_I always felt strongly about authority. I don't like to be told what to do and I don't like telling other people what to do. I think we work fine without bossing people about."_

It was 1979 and Björk was sick and tired of her mother Hildur telling her what to do. Who did this lady think she was? Why was she freaking out so badly that Björk was rebelling a bit huh? So with those thoughts in mind Björk headed out with a bag full of clothing and went to Iceland's home. He was the only one she could trust and the only one who understood her!

Once she got there, please take in mind it was midnight, she pounded vigorously on his door. Iceland opened it with looking like a sleepy puppy. "Björk? What's the matter? Are you okay?" Hey if she was knocking this late at night or early in the morning something must have been wrong. "Hell yeah something is wrong. My stupid mother with her stupid attitude. I decided to run away."

He sighed a bit and let her in. Iceland dashed into the kitchen, whipped up some pastries and served two glasses of milk and brought them over to Björk. She took the glass of milk and gulped it down faster than you could say debut. Once she finished, Birch began to tell Iceland about how he was the only one who understood her and the only one who cared, excluding her father, and how she hated living with her mother.

Ah teenagers, Iceland thought to himself. Björk was about fourteen at the time but she wasn't as developed as some of the other girls. Yes she was smart, but she was short, flat, and very tomboyish. To think this rugrat was a cutie three years ago. Then again the way Birch carried herself was what made Iceland fall in love with her more and more every day.

After a while of talking about things, Iceland looked at his clock and realized it was already two am. No sense in going back to sleep right? Unless Björk wanted to. "Hey you want to go to sleep or not? It looks like you're going to stay here for a while right? You better get some rest." He stood up and walked towards Björk and grabbed her hand gently helping her get up. She decided to leave her bag there and followed Iceland upstairs. He showed her the room she was to stay in and said goodnight to her.

Iceland headed quietly to the bathroom, got out fifteen minutes later and walked into his room to find Björk lying on his bed, under his covers and in one of his shirts. She had her eyes closed and seemed to be sleeping soundly. This caused a huge blush on the otherwise cool and calm nation. Iceland wasn't sure of what to do. Should he just climb into bed and sleep? Or should he leave her alone and sleep in her room? He decided to leave. So turning around he tried to rush out of there but was stopped by the calling of his name.

"Iceland….come and lie next to me please?" How could he say no to that? That sweet and charming voice? He quickly returned back into the room and slipped into bed with her. Not like he wanted to but he ended up facing her.

"Hey Iceland…What would you do if I hugged you?" Björk decided to tease him. Iceland of course took this as a sign; perhaps she wanted to confess her love or something? "Um well I would allow it." Björk smiled at him. "What if I kissed you?" She would see how far she could go. "Well it depends where…" He would allow her to kiss him anywhere to be honest. "How about on the lips?" Oh especially there~

"Well sure if you wanted to." Iceland smiled softly. Björk wrapped her arms around him and swept in closer. She loved his smile so much. Iceland returned the hug and held her closely. To think Birch thought boys were just useless things…

**Okay for this chapter I actually planned on writing smut but found no inspiration! Plus Birch is fourteen and Icy is about seventeen in human years, it wouldn't work out. For Debut I actually wrote out a part where France actually had sex with Birch but I threw it away because it wouldn't work out the way I wanted to. Also I actually wanted Birch to get remarried to Iceland but I wanted to be realistic and not crash into the whole nations thing. Also France was going to seduce Isadora when she was older and be her lover but that idea went flying out the window. First off I would have had to set the story in the future because right now Isa is about eight years old. (Birch had her when she was about 38 and Barney was about 32.) The last Idea I had was that Birch got to know England better and he told her about his crush on France and how he had missed him. Birch feeling sorry for him wrote the song I Miss You for her album Post. It would have been dedicated to the both of them, but I was like nah! Anyways thanks for sticking with me!**


End file.
